Characters
There are said to be 340 characters in L.A. Noire. Below is a list of characters that are known so far: Los Angeles Police Department * Cole Phelps (Protagonist) - Patrol Officer/Detective * Ralph Dunn - Patrol Officer - Phelps's partner in Patrol * Stefan Bekowsky - Traffic, Detective - Phelps's partner * Gordon Leary - Traffic, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Rusty Galloway - Homicide Department, Detective - Phelps's partner * James Donnolly - Homicide Department, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Roy Earle - Vice, Detective - Phelps's partner * Lazarus Cafarelli - Vice, Captain - Phelps's Captain * Archie Colmyer - Vice, Lieutenant - Phelps's Comanding Officer * Herschel Biggs - Arson, Detective - Phelps's partner * Lachlan McKelty - Arson, Captain - Phelps's Captain * William Ward * Detective Tilden * Detective Case * Floyd Rose * Joseph Hobbes * Theodore Rossi * Roger Becket * Clyde Hart - Patrolman * Jack Tabot - Patrolman * Enrique Gonzales - Patrolman * Leroy Tate - Patrolman * Sam Kaplan - Patrolman * Lieutenant Taylor * Mike Branigan - Patrolman. * William Worrell - Police Chief. * Clem Dalbey - Patrolman. * Harry Sumner - Patrolman. * Max Faber - Patrolman. * Finis Brown - Det. Sgt. * Harold Caldwell - Detective. * Emmett Campbell - Patrolman. Suspects *Reginald Varley *Mark Bishop *Wendell Bowers *Frank Morgan *Matthew Ryan *Garret Mason *Jacob Henry *William Shelton *Angel Maldonado *Margaret Black *James Jessop Victims *Jessica Hamilton *June Ballard *Tan Do *Adrian Black *Julia Randall *Celine Henry *Antonia Maldonado *Evelyn *Lenny Finkelstein *Cornell Eustace Tyree *Tyrone Anthony Lamont *Theresa Taraldsen Witnesses * Oswald Jacobs * Dudley Lynch * Nate Wilkey * Virginia Reynoldson * Jennifer Horgan * Margaret Black * Shannon Perry * Clovis Galletta * Andrew Fickman * John Ferdinand Jamison * Heather Swanson Others *Albert Lynch - Los Angeles Fire Department - Arson Investigator *Guy McAfee *McCall *Candy Edwards *Rasic *Elsa Lichtman *Leonard Petersen *Richard Coombs *Gloria Bishop *Ray Pinker *Malcolm Carruthers *Ira Hogeboom *Curtis Benson *Harlan Fontaine *Courtney Sheldon *Johnny Stompanato *Stuart Ackerman *Carlo Arquero *Richard Bates *Gabriel Del Gado *Albert Hammond *Cliff Harrison *Jack Kelso *Celia Stanley *Juan Francisco Valdez *William Dewey *Anna Rodriguez *Marlon Harwood *Leroy Sabo *Michelle Moller *Mrs. Pattison *Fetcher Bowron *Leland Monroe *Henry Arnett *Fleetwood Morgan *Mrs. Phelps *Mel Fleischer *Vernon Mapes *Grosvenor McCaffrey *Gordon Leitvol *Airto Sanches *Hank Merrill *James Kennedy *Owen Daniher *Howard Parnell *John Cunningham *Lars Taraldsen *Don Steffens *Catherine Barton *Diego Aguilar *Harold Stoneman *Dudley Forman *Merlon Ottie *Benny Cluff *Walter Clemens *Olivia Volkert *John Holmes *Bernard Metier *Sgt. Chisholm *Marion Hopgood *Herbert Chapman *Walter Robbins *Beverly Evestrom *Joe Nesco *Frank Osterman *Steven Bigelow *Sergio Rojas *Willie Holbeck *Russell Holbeck *Fred Nicholson *Donald Sandler *James Hopkins *Terrance Chilton *Steven Hendricks *Arthur Moss *Eileen Clark *Audrey Gill *James Elsinore *Dmitri Pedachenko *Marlene Varner *Harry Sullivan *Daniel Ullman *Frank Lacey *Elinor Hopkin *Leo Epstein *Victor Jiminez *Arthur Moth *Marion Launders *Marguerite Cansino *Don Carraway *Walter Mensch *David Bremner *Deborah Williams *Arturro Rivera *Nelson Gaines *Cynthia Graham *Hanna Taraldsen *Dan Rogers *William Purdy *Benjamin Keever *Gianni Temperino *Victor Sanders *Freddie Calhoun *Frank Zeferelli *Stuart Barnes *Chin Wong *Willard Philbrick *Marianne Belle *Vernon McNeal *Wilt Edgerson *Harry the Bookmaer *Harry Douglas *Hollis Stone *Page Franklin *Ernie Barrow *Jacob Schmidt *Winifred Grey *Paul Kadarowski *Ivan Robinson *Elias Webley *Ambulance Officer Remy *Alvin Woolf *Saxon Shirley *Chuck Vanderhorst es:Personajes * Category:L.A. Noire